Испытания огнём/Галерея
. 1= Поиск драгоценных камней ---- Gems being levitated S6E5.png Rarity_levitating_the_gems_S6E5.png Rarity_and_Spike_look_above_S6E5.png Bats_sleeping_S6E5.png Rarity_levitates_the_gems_S6E5.png Gems_being_levitated_into_a_basket_held_by_Spike_S6E5.png Spike_licking_his_lips_S6E5.png Rarity_--The_last_time_I_was_here--_S6E5.png Rarity_--I_woke_them_and_ended_up--_S6E5.png Rarity_touches_her_mane_S6E5.png Rarity_--Thanks_for_being_my_basket_holder--_S6E5.png Spike_--Basket_holder---_S6E5.png Spike_--I_thought_I_was_your_bodyguard--_S6E5.png Rarity_--Oh,_heh--_S6E5.png Rarity_--that_of_course,_too--_S6E5.png Rarity_levitating_two_gems_S6E5.png Rarity_--for_once_I_wish_unicorn_magic--_S6E5.png Rarity_--wasn't_so...--_S6E5.png Rarity_--...luminescent!--_S6E5.png Bats_woken_up_by_a_shining_light_S6E5.png Rarity_--You'll_wake_the_bats!--_S6E5.png Rarity_--Turn_that_off!--_S6E5.png Spike_glowing_S6E5.png Spike_scratches_himself_like_a_dog_S6E5.png Rarity_gasping_S6E5.png Rarity_sees_the_bats_coming_for_her_S6E5.png|''Бедная Рарити'' The_bats_swarm_Rarity_S6E5.png |-| 2= В замке Искорки ---- Castle of Friendship exterior midday S6E5.png Princess Luna --We so rarely get a chance to relax and just visit-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --There's usually some crisis we have to deal with-- S6E5.png Celestia --Somepony always needs our help-- S6E5.png Celestia --But today—-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are shocked S6E5.png A messy Rarity opens door S6E5.png Rarity --...there's something wrong with Spike!-- S6E5.png Rarity levitating a glowing Spike S6E5.png Rarity runs while levitating Spike S6E5.png Plates with food and a cup being levitated away S6E5.png Spike gets levitated onto the table S6E5.png Spike scratches himself S6E5.png Spike --I don't know!-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --Little is known about dragon culture...-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --...but this is a phenomenon we've seen before-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --It is the call of the Dragon Lord-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord...-- S6E5.png Princess Celestia --...has need of them in the Dragon Lands-- S6E5.png Spike --Great-- S6E5.png Spike feeling discomfort S6E5.png Spike --How do I make it stop--- S6E5.png Princess Luna --The only way to end the summons is to answer it-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --You must journey to the Dragon Lands-- S6E5.png Princess Luna --and see what is expected from you-- S6E5.png Rarity --B-b-but the Dragon Lands are full of...-- S6E5.png Rarity --...dragons!-- S6E5.png Rarity --and they're ghastly creatures!-- S6E5.png Spike looks at Rarity S6E5.png Rarity smiles nervously at Spike S6E5.png Rarity --Oh, oh, not you, of course-- S6E5.png Rarity touches Spike's chin S6E5.png Rarity --But remember that rotten Garble---; Spike's pupils shrink S6E5.png Spike gulps S6E5.png Spike --How could I forget--- S6E5.png Spike --He would have burnt us to a crisp if you weren't there-- S6E5.png Spike --If I have to go to the Dragon Lands-- S6E5.png Spike --would you two come with me--- S6E5.png Twilight Sparkle --Ooh-- S6E5.png Twilight moves her legs with excitement S6E5.png Twilight --I'd love to!-- S6E5.png Twilight --We are sadly lacking any information on dragon culture and customs-- S6E5.png Twilight --I could research them-- S6E5.png Twilight --maybe even write an article!-- S6E5.png Twilight --This could be my chance to make a great contribution-- S6E5.png Twilight --to the knowledge of Equestria!-- S6E5.png Rarity, Spike, and the other Princesses look at Twilight S6E5.png Twilight --And be there for Spike-- S6E5.png Celestia --Be very careful-- S6E5.png Celestia --The Dragon Lands are particularly dangerous for ponies-- S6E5.png Celestia --It would be wise to be discreet-- S6E5.png Rarity clapping her hooves in excitement S6E5.png Rarity --I'm sure I still have the dragon costume-- S6E5.png Rarity giggles S6E5.png Twilight --I think we might want something a little more practical-- S6E5.png Twilight looks at Rarity S6E5.png |-| 3= Спайк и Гэрбл встретились снова ---- Spike shaking nervously S6E5.png Spike_sitting_on_Rarity_and_Twilight's_rock_costume_S6E5.png Spike_sees_a_dragon_while_Twilight_talks_to_Rarity_S6E5.png Spike_shushes_Twilight_and_Rarity_S6E5.png Dragons_gathering_around_S6E5.png Spike_waves_at_a_blue_dragon;_Garble_walks_into_frame_S6E5.png Garble_--It's_our_old_friend--_S6E5.png Garble_mockingly_says_Spike's_name_as_--Sparkle-warkle--_S6E5.png Spike_--It's_Spike--_S6E5.png Garble_mockingly_makes_a_cute_face_S6E5.png Spike_--It's_nice_to_see_you_too--_S6E5.png Spike_says_Garble's_name_S6E5.png Garble_--I_didn't_say_it_was_nice_to_see_you--_S6E5.png Garble_--It's_not--_S6E5.png Garble_pushes_Spike_from_the_--rock--_S6E5.png Garble_sits_on_the_--rock--_S6E5.png Garble_--Was_I_not_clear_about_that---_S6E5.png Spike_worried_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_discomforted_from_Garble's_sitting_S6E5.png Spike_--That's_my_rock!--_S6E5.png Garble_--Oh,_really---_S6E5.png Garble_--Then_why_aren't_you_sitting_on_it---_S6E5.png Garble_looking_smug_while_his_friends_laugh_S6E5.png Other_dragons_laughing_S6E5.png |-| 4= Лорд Драконов Тач говорит с драконами ---- A shadow is cast upon the dragons S6E5.png Spike_biting_his_lips_in_fear_S6E5.png Dragon_Lord_Torch's_big_wing_S6E5.png Torch's_wing_closed_a_bit_S6E5.png Dragon_Lord_Torch's_tail_S6E5.png Torch's_tail_moved_down_S6E5.png Torch's_head_moves_up_S6E5.png Torch_opens_his_eyes_S6E5.png Dragon_Lord_Torch_shouts_--Dragons_of_Equestria--_S6E5.png The_dragons_listen_to_Dragon_Lord_Torch_S6E5.png Torch_--I_have_been_Dragon_Lord_for_longer_than_many_of_you_can_remember--_S6E5.png Torch_--and_my_reign_has_been_extraordinary!--_S6E5.png Torch_--Agree_with_me!--_S6E5.png The_dragons_hear_Torch's_command_S6E5.png The_dragons_cheer_S6E5.png Garble_and_his_friends_cheer_S6E5.png Torch_commands_the_dragons_to_stop_through_gesture_S6E5.png The_dragons_stop_cheering_S6E5.png Spike_points_at_someone_S6E5.png Garble_--It's_Dragon_Lord_Torch!--_S6E5.png Spike_--No,_next_to_him--_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_S6E5.png Garble_--I_wouldn't_even_look_at_her_if_I_were_you--_S6E5.png Garble_points_at_a_nervous_Spike_S6E5.png Spike_gulping_S6E5.png Twilight_looking_through_the_eyehole_on_the_--rock--_S6E5.png Twilight_--Dragons_are_notoriously_reckless--_S6E5.png Twilight_--but_they_do_whatever_the_Dragon_Lord_says!--_S6E5.png Torch_--according_to_dragon_law';_rolls_his_eyes--_S6E5.png Torch_--it_is_time_for_me_to_step_down--_S6E5.png Torch_--Sad,_I_know--_S6E5.png Dragons_being_apathetic_S6E5.png Torch_commands_the_dragons_to_be_sad_S6E5.png Dragons_being_--sad--_S6E5.png Torch_--to_compete_for_the_throne--_S6E5.png Torch_--in_the_Gauntlet_of_Fire!--_S6E5.png Garble's_friends_cheer_S6E5.png The_dragons_cheering_S6E5.png Spike_very_nervous_S6E5.png Torch_--Whomever_has_the_strength_and_fortitude--_S6E5.png Torch_holds_the_bloodstone_scepter_S6E5.png Torch_--from_the_heart_of_the_flame-cano--_S6E5.png Torch_--Lord_of_the_Dragons!--_S6E5.png Dragon_Lord_Torch_sends_the_scepter_to_the_flame-cano_S6E5.png Bloodstone_scepter_flying_in_the_air_S6E5.png The_bloodstone_scepter_enters_the_flame-cano_S6E5.png The_scepter_in_the_flame-cano_creating_a_powerful_blast_S6E5.png A_powerful_blast_creates_a_red_magical_wave_S6E5.png Red_magical_wave_makes_Garble's_friends_stop_glowing_S6E5.png Red_magical_wave_makes_the_dragons_stop_glowing_S6E5.png Spike_stops_glowing_S6E5.png Spike_looks_at_his_body_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_looks_through_eyeholes_S6E5.png Twilight_--the_dragons_stopped_glowing!--_S6E5.png Twilight_--We_are_learning_so_much!--_S6E5.png Twilight_writing_on_her_journal;_the_quill_tickles_Rarity's_nose_S6E5.png Rarity_about_to_sneeze_S6E5.png Spike,_Garble,_and_the_other_dragons_hear_a_sneeze_S6E5.png Spike_--excuse_me!--_S6E5.png Garble_gets_off_the_rock_S6E5.png Garble_--You_even_sneeze_like_a_pony--_S6E5.png Torch_--The_Gauntlet_is_dangerous--_S6E5.png Torch_--for_I_designed_it_myself!--_S6E5.png Torch_--Only_dragons_with_my_ferocity--_S6E5.png Torch_--...strength...--_S6E5.png Torch_--...and_determination--_S6E5.png Torch_--will_be_able_to_finish--_S6E5.png Torch_--when_the_sun_is_at_its_peak!--_S6E5.png Torch_sees_the_dragons_cheering_S6E5.png Spike_--I_don't_want_to_be_Dragon_Lord--_S6E5.png Spike_--or_dragon_toast--_S6E5.png Spike_--and_I_stopped_glowing--_S6E5.png Spike_--so_let's_sneak_out_of_here!--_S6E5.png Spike_pushes_the_--rock--_S6E5.png |-| 5= Лицом к лицу с Лордом Драконов ---- Torch looking around S6E5.png Torch_spots_someone_S6E5.png Torch_--Where_do_you_think_you're_going---_S6E5.png Spike_pushing_the_--rock--_while_in_a_crowd_of_dragons_S6E5.png The_dragons_distance_themselves_away_from_Spike_to_make_him_more_visible_to_Torch_S6E5.png Spike_--I_was_just_going_home!--_S6E5.png Torch_--You_don't_get_to_leave_unless_I_say_you_can!--_S6E5.png Spike_looking_somewhat_nervous_S6E5.png Ember_flies_down_S6E5.png Ember_--Look_at_him--_S6E5.png Ember_puts_her_hand_on_Spike's_head_S6E5.png Ember_--Besides,_he_doesn't_even_wanna_compete--_S6E5.png Ember_--Let_him_go--_S6E5.png Torch_--He_is_rather_tiny--_S6E5.png Torch_heh-heh_S6E5.png Torch_opens_his_pinky_finger_S6E5.png Spike_laughing_nervously_S6E5.png Torch_--That_wasn't_a_joke--_S6E5.png Torch_--When_I_want_you_to_laugh--_S6E5.png Torch_shouts_--be_amused!--_S6E5.png Spike_--Of_course,_your_Lordship!--_S6E5.png Spike_--I,_uh,_guess_I_don't_understand_dragon_customs--_S6E5.png Spike_--Another_reason_why_I_shouldn't_compete--_S6E5.png Torch_--Very_well_then,_little_dragon--_S6E5.png Torch_--I_release_you--_S6E5.png Spike_thanks_Dragon_Lord_Torch_S6E5.png Spike_thanking_and_winking_at_Princess_Ember_S6E5.png Ember_rolls_her_eyes_S6E5.png Spike_pushes_--rock--;_Ember_flies_away_S6E5.png |-| 6= В участие Эмбер отказано / Спайк хочет в ---- Torch catches Ember in his hand S6E5.png Torch_--where_do_you_think_you're_going---_S6E5.png Ember_--to_prepare_for_the_Gauntlet--_S6E5.png Torch_--no,_you're_not--_S6E5.png Torch_--not_much_bigger_than_that_runt--_S6E5.png Ember_--smarter_than_most_of_these_boulderheads--_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_--you_know_it!--_S6E5.png Torch_--being_smart_won't_help_you_win--_S6E5.png Torch_--designed_for_a_big,_strong_dragon--_S6E5.png Torch_--it_takes_a_big,_strong_dragon_to_lead--_S6E5.png Torch_--besides--_S6E5.png Torch_bellowing_--I_said_no!--_S6E5.png Ember_growling_S6E5.png Ember_flies_off_in_a_huff_S6E5.png Dragon_competitors_conversing_S6E5.png Dragon_1_--when_I_become_Dragon_Lord--_S6E5.png Dragon_1_--I_will_make_burps_an_official_greeting!--_S6E5.png Dragon_2_dismissive_--please!--_S6E5.png Dragon_2_--pillage_Equestria_for_all_their_pillows--_S6E5.png Dragon_2_--why_should_these_ponies_be_comfortable--_S6E5.png Dragon_2_--while_we_sleep_on_rocks---_S6E5.png Garble_pushing_dragons_aside_S6E5.png Garble_--when_I'm_in_charge--_S6E5.png Garble_--get_revenge_on_those_puny_ponies!--_S6E5.png Garble_--they'll_regret_they_ever_crossed--_S6E5.png Garble_--we'll_take_whatever_we_want--_S6E5.png Dragons_follow_Garble_S6E5.png Rarity_--I_hope_that_burping_dragon_wins--_S6E5.png Spike_--Equestria's_in_big_trouble--_S6E5.png Twilight_--but_what_can_we_do---_S6E5.png Spike_--there's_only_one_thing_to_do--_S6E5.png Spike_--I_have_to_win_the_Gauntlet_of_Fire!--_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_getting_very_nervous_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_remove_their_rock_disguise_S6E5.png Rarity_--what_do_you_mean_you_have_to_win--_S6E5.png Spike_--it's_the_only_way_to_protect_Equestria--_S6E5.png Spike_--they_have_horrible_plans_for_ponies--_S6E5.png Spike_--I_have_to_do_it!--_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_S6E5.png Twilight_--there_has_to_be_another_way--_S6E5.png Twilight_--it's_too_dangerous--_S6E5.png Twilight_--you'd_have_to_stay_here!--_S6E5.png Spike_accepts_his_decision_S6E5.png Spike_--no_other_way_to_keep_my_friends_safe--_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_getting_teary-eyed_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_nod_to_each_other_S6E5.png Twilight_--we're_staying_to_cheer_you_on!--_S6E5.png Spike_smiling_at_his_friends_S6E5.png |-| 7= Гонка идет! ---- Distance shot of Flame-cano Island S6E5.png Torch_and_dragons_assembled_on_the_cliff_S6E5.png Torch_--I_thought_I_released_you--_S6E5.png Spike_--I_am_a_dragon,_after_all--_S6E5.png Garble_--you_can't_even_fly!--_S6E5.png Dragons_laughing_at_Spike_S6E5.png Dragons_in_armor_listen_to_Torch_S6E5.png Torch_--they_do_so_at_their_own_peril--_S6E5.png Torch_--the_first_of_many_challenges--_S6E5.png Torch_breathing_tremendous_fire_S6E5.png Dragons_take_off_from_the_cliff_S6E5.png Dragons_fly_toward_Flame-cano_Island_S6E5.png Garble_wishes_Spike_good_luck_S6E5.png Garble_pulls_his_hand_away_S6E5.png Garble_pushes_Spike_off_the_cliff_S6E5.png Garble_takes_to_the_sky_S6E5.png Spike_falling_into_the_water_S6E5.png Spike_spitting_out_water_S6E5.png Spike_--I_was_planning_on_swimming_anyway!--_S6E5.png Spike_swims_toward_Flame-cano_Island_S6E5.png Pile_of_seaweed_follows_Spike_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_poke_their_heads_out_of_the_seaweed_S6E5.png Spike_happy_to_see_his_friends_S6E5.png Sea_worm_pops_out_of_the_water_S6E5.png Orange_dragon_gets_hit_by_water_spout_S6E5.png Green_dragon_flies_around_water_spout_S6E5.png Vex_falls_toward_the_water_S6E5.png Dragon_1_flying_out_of_the_water_S6E5.png Garble_flies_toward_Flame-cano_Island_S6E5.png Garble_gets_hit_by_water_spout_S6E5.png Garble_crashes_into_armored_dragon_S6E5.png Garble_watches_armored_dragon_go_down_S6E5.png Garble_continues_flying_onward_S6E5.png Armored_dragon_falls_toward_the_water_S6E5.png Spike_swimming_to_the_island_S6E5.png Spike_watches_armored_dragon_fall_in_the_water_S6E5.png Armored_dragon_sinking_beneath_the_water_S6E5.png Spike_--he's_gonna_drown!--_S6E5.png Spike_dives_into_the_water_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_worried_about_Spike_S6E5.png Spike_and_armored_dragon's_water_silhouette_S6E5.png Spike_saves_armored_dragon_from_drowning_S6E5.png Spike_carries_armored_dragon_to_shore_S6E5.png |-| 8= Встреча с Принцессой Эмбер ---- Spike in armored dragon's blurry eyesight S6E5.png Armored_dragon's_eyesight_clears_up_S6E5.png Spike_--are_you_okay---_S6E5.png Spike_and_armored_dragon_on_the_beach_S6E5.png Spike_removing_armored_dragon's_helmet_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_coughing_up_water_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_revealed_under_the_helmet_S6E5.png Spike_shocked_to_see_Princess_Ember_S6E5.png Ember_--what_do_you_think_you're_doing---_S6E5.png Rarity_--only_saving_your_ungrateful_scales!--_S6E5.png Spike_steps_in_front_of_Rarity_S6E5.png Ember_pushing_Spike_out_of_the_way_S6E5.png Ember_approaches_seaweed_pile_S6E5.png Ember_removes_Twilight_and_Rarity's_disguise_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_embarrassed_grin_S6E5.png Ember_shocked_to_see_ponies_S6E5.png Ember_--what_are_they_doing_here-!--_S6E5.png Spike_introduces_ponies_as_his_friends_S6E5.png Ember_--dragons_don't_do_friends--_S6E5.png Spike_--this_dragon_does--_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_--whatever--_S6E5.png Ember_taking_her_helmet_away_S6E5.png Ember_--I_have_a_Gauntlet_to_win--_S6E5.png Spike_--I_thought_your_dad_said_that--_S6E5.png Ember_--I_don't_care_what_my_dad_said!--_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_--I'll_show_him--_S6E5.png Ember_--every_dragon_who_thinks_I'm_just_a_little_princess--_S6E5.png Ember_--better_things_than_being_big_and_strong--_S6E5.png Ember,_Spike,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_hear_dragon's_grunt_S6E5.png Slingtail_flinging_boulders_S6E5.png Garble_gets_hit_by_a_boulder_S6E5.png Garble_and_boulder_tumble_toward_the_beach_S6E5.png Garble_flattened_under_a_boulder_S6E5.png Garble_struggles_to_move_the_boulder_S6E5.png Ember,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_disguise_themselves_again_S6E5.png Spike_hiding_behind_seaweed_pile_S6E5.png Garble_spots_Spike_from_under_the_boulder_S6E5.png Garble_--don't_leave_me_here,_Spike!--_S6E5.png Spike_feeling_sorry_for_Garble_S6E5.png Spike_running_up_to_help_Garble_S6E5.png Spike_pushing_boulder_off_of_Garble_S6E5.png Garble_laughing_derisively_S6E5.png Garble_--knew_you'd_do_it--_S6E5.png Garble_--your_pony_friends_made_you_soft--_S6E5.png Garble_kicks_dirt_in_Spike's_face_S6E5.png Spike_glares_at_Garble_with_dirt_on_him_S6E5.png Garble_--I_didn't_say_thank_you--_S6E5.png Garble_sniffing_Spike_S6E5.png Garble_--you_even_smell_like_ponies--_S6E5.png Garble_smells_something_S6E5.png Garble_--is_it_coming_from_over_there---_S6E5.png Garble_walking_away_from_Spike_S6E5.png Garble_approaching_disguised_Ember_and_ponies_S6E5.png Garble_sniffing_near_Twilight_and_Rarity_S6E5.png Ember_pushing_Garble's_snout_away_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_--that's_just_me--_S6E5.png Ember_--robbed_some_ponies_on_my_way_over_here--_S6E5.png Garble_--I_like_your_style--_S6E5.png Garble_almost_recognizes_Ember_S6E5.png Spike_steps_between_Ember_and_Garble_S6E5.png Spike_making_a_cover_story_for_Ember_S6E5.png Shot_of_the_Flame-cano_Island_beach_S6E5.png Shot_of_Flame-cano_Island_rocks_S6E5.png Spike_nervous;_Ember_unimpressed_S6E5.png Ember,_Spike,_and_Garble_hear_boulders_S6E5.png Slingtail_still_flinging_boulders_S6E5.png Garble_--I've_wasted_enough_time--_S6E5.png Garble_mockingly_pokes_Spike_S6E5.png Garble_shoves_Spike_aside_S6E5.png Garble_--I'm_funny--_S6E5.png Garble_flying_away_S6E5.png |-| 9= Спайк и Эмбер в команде ---- Ember --why did you cover for me--- S6E5.png Ember_--you_could've_had_one_less_competitor--_S6E5.png Spike_--I_could_ask_you_the_same_thing--_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_hear_Wilhelm_scream_S6E5.png Garble_continues_the_Gauntlet_of_Fire_S6E5.png Garble_flies_while_other_dragons_get_hit_by_boulders_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_wincing_S6E5.png Ember_--that's_what_makes_it_a_challenge--_S6E5.png Spike_--those_boulders_are_huge!--_S6E5.png Spike_thinking_S6E5.png Spike_has_an_idea_S6E5.png Spike_--what_if_we_worked_together---_S6E5.png Ember_gives_Spike_a_sneer_S6E5.png Spike_--I'll_help_look_out_for_boulders--_S6E5.png Spike_--like_a_second_set_of_eyes--_S6E5.png Spike_poking_seaweed_pile_S6E5.png Spike_watches_the_seaweed_pile_collapse_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_looking_off-screen_left_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_in_a_log_disguise_S6E5.png Rarity_--are_you_sure_it's_a_good_idea--_S6E5.png Spike_--she_could've_told_Garble_about_you--_S6E5.png Spike_--I_think_we_can_trust_her--_S6E5.png Twilight_--her_behavior_does_seem_contradictory--_S6E5.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_Spike_hear_Ember_S6E5.png Ember_--I've_thought_about_it--_S6E5.png Ember_--your_plan_makes_sense--_S6E5.png Ember_agrees_to_Spike's_plan_S6E5.png Spike_excited_by_Ember's_cooperation_S6E5.png Spike_extends_a_handshake_to_Ember_S6E5.png Ember_lightly_shaking_Spike's_finger_S6E5.png Ember_--this_doesn't_mean_we're_gonna_pick_flowers--_S6E5.png Ember_--whatever_pony_friends_do--_S6E5.png Spike_super-excited_S6E5.png Spike_waving_to_Twilight_and_Rarity_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_swerve_past_dragons_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_swerve_past_boulders_S6E5.png Spike_watches_Ember's_back_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_gaining_altitude_S6E5.png Slingtail_S6E5.png Spike_--there's_one_on_your_tail!--_S6E5.png Ember_sees_an_incoming_boulder_S6E5.png Ember_pulls_up_to_avoid_boulder_S6E5.png Ember_flying_with_Spike_on_her_back_S6E5.png Another_boulder_flies_at_Spike_and_Ember_S6E5.png Spike_telling_Ember_--go_left!--_S6E5.png Ember_swerves_left_to_avoid_boulder_S6E5.png Orange_dragon_hit_by_boulder_S6E5.png Green_wrinkly_dragon_hit_by_boulder_S6E5.png Garble_flying_the_Gauntlet_of_Fire_S6E5.png Garble_sees_Spike_and_Ember_closing_in_S6E5.png Garble_flies_into_the_flame-cano_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_reach_the_flame-cano_S6E5.png Princess_Ember_lands_on_the_ground_S6E5.png Spike_--what_do_we_do_now---_S6E5.png Ember_--I_think_we_go_through_there--_S6E5.png Dragons_fly_into_the_flame-cano_S6E5.png Flame-cano_releases_spout_of_fire_S6E5.png Dragons_fly_out_completely_singed_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_getting_worried_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_hear_Rarity's_squeal_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_appear_next_to_Spike_and_Ember_S6E5.png Ember_--wouldn't_have_made_it_this_far_without_you--_S6E5.png Ember_--if_you_want_to--_S6E5.png Ember_--we_could_keep_working_together--_S6E5.png Ember_--just_until_we_get_through_that_tunnel--_S6E5.png Spike_giving_Ember_a_thumbs-up_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_run_into_the_flame-cano_S6E5.png Twilight_and_Rarity_in_a_log_looking_worried_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_run_through_the_flame-cano_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_in_shock_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_look_at_crunching_rock_spikes_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_face_the_crunching_rocks_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_determined_S6E5.png Spike_hops_on_Ember's_back_S6E5.png Ember_determined;_Spike_nervous_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_swerve_through_the_spikes_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_swerve_past_rock_spikes_S6E5.png Garble_swerves_through_rock_spikes_S6E5.png Garble_gets_stuck_between_two_spikes_S6E5.png Garble_tries_to_free_himself_S6E5.png Garble_angry_that_he's_stuck_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_move_on_ahead_S6E5.png Garble_trying_to_wriggle_himself_free_S6E5.png Garble_gets_loose_from_the_spikes_S6E5.png Garble_smacks_onto_the_ground_S6E5.png Garble_looking_exhausted_S6E5.png Garble_about_to_speed_ahead_S6E5.png Garble_speeding_off-screen_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_slide_under_crystal_spires_S6E5.png Spike_jumping_over_crystal_spires_S6E5.png Spike_gasps_S6E5.png Spike_pushes_Ember_out_of_the_way_S6E5.png Spike_saves_Ember_from_crystal_spire_S6E5.png Spike_helps_Princess_Ember_up_S6E5.png Spike_and_Ember_best_dragon_team_S6E5.png Garble_climbing_over_crystal_spires_S6E5.png Garble_thinks_he's_home_free_S6E5.png Garble_struck_by_crystal_spire_S6E5.png Crystal_spire_and_Garble-shaped_hole_in_the_wall_S6E5.png Garble_climbs_out_of_the_hole_dizzy_S6E5.png |-| 10= Каждый дракон сам за себя / Ущелье ---- Ember and Spike enter the next chamber S6E5.png Ember and Spike in chamber of lava pools S6E5.png Ember and Spike startled S6E5.png Ember and Spike looking at Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Spike acting overconfident S6E5.png Spike --that tunnel was cake!-- S6E5.png Spike falling over exhausted S6E5.png Ember --how did you two get through--- S6E5.png Spike and friends in shaking volcano S6E5.png Rarity nervously looking left S6E5.png Spike running to save Rarity S6E5.png Ember watching Spike's heroism S6E5.png Rarity about to fall over the edge S6E5.png Spike saves Rarity from lava geyser S6E5.png Ember and Twilight looking at Spike S6E5.png Spike pulling Rarity to safety S6E5.png Rarity thanking Spike S6E5.png Spike surrounded by happy friends S6E5.png Spike --it was nothing-- S6E5.png Ember --you just risked everything-- S6E5.png Ember --they're putting themselves in danger-- S6E5.png Spike --that's just what friends do-- S6E5.png Spike --don't you have anyone who looks out for you--- S6E5.png Princess Ember --not really-- S6E5.png Princess Ember --unless I count you-- S6E5.png Princess Ember --which I don't!-- S6E5.png Ember --only helping each other get through the tunnel-- S6E5.png Ember ends her partnership with Spike S6E5.png Spike --what do you mean--- S6E5.png Ember --there's only one winner-- S6E5.png Ember --and one Dragon Lord-- S6E5.png Ember --every dragon for themselves-- S6E5.png Spike looking sad S6E5.png Spike --we aren't really friends--- S6E5.png Ember --if we were in Ponyland-- S6E5.png Ember --dragons don't do friendship-- S6E5.png Ember flying away from Spike S6E5.png Spike watches Ember fly away S6E5.png Spike hangs his head in sorrow S6E5.png Spike and ponies continue through the cavern S6E5.png Rarity --only looking out for herself-- S6E5.png Spike sticking up for Ember S6E5.png Spike --even when she didn't have to-- S6E5.png Spike --that makes us friends-- S6E5.png |-| 11= Получение скипетра ---- Spike enters a familiar crevasse S6E5.png Spike --it's kinda hard to tell-- S6E5.png Spike --except for this one!-- S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity follow Spike S6E5.png Spike, Twilight, and Rarity enter the heart of the flame-cano S6E5.png Spike, Twilight, and Rarity in the center of the flame-cano S6E5.png Spike --the only dragon to make it this far!-- S6E5.png Spike hears Garble's voice S6E5.png Garble reaches the center of the flame-cano S6E5.png Garble --I'm not losing to-- S6E5.png Garble picks Spike up by his spines S6E5.png Garble dangles Spike over a rock pit S6E5.png Rarity and Twilight worried for Spike S6E5.png Princess Ember swoops down S6E5.png Garble sees Ember swooping down at him S6E5.png Princess Ember tackles Garble S6E5.png Garble knocks into Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Spike falling into the pit S6E5.png Spike falling helplessly S6E5.png Spike caught by Princess Ember S6E5.png Princess Ember saves Spike from falling S6E5.png Princess Ember carries Spike to safety S6E5.png Princess Ember --that's what friends do!-- S6E5.png Princess Ember --and I am-- S6E5.png Princess Ember --I mean, we are-- S6E5.png Ember --never should have left you-- S6E5.png Ember --don't make me talk about my feelings!-- S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity fallen over and dizzy S6E5.png Garble discovers Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Garble grinning sinisterly S6E5.png Garble approaching Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Twilight's hoof at the edge of the cliff S6E5.png Ember and Spike see ponies in danger S6E5.png Ember tells Spike to get the scepter S6E5.png Garble menacing Twilight and Rarity S6E5.png Ember tackles into Garble again S6E5.png Ember pins Garble against the cave wall S6E5.png Spike dashes for the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Garble struggles with Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble tosses Princess Ember aside S6E5.png Garble flying toward Spike S6E5.png Garble stops inches away from Spike S6E5.png Garble gets yanked off-screen S6E5.png Ember holding Garble by the tail S6E5.png Garble watches Spike get away S6E5.png Garble looking backward at Ember S6E5.png Garble grabs Ember by the shoulders S6E5.png Garble pushes Ember onto the ground S6E5.png Spike watches Ember struggle with Garble S6E5.png Spike looks back at the scepter S6E5.png Spike determined to help Ember S6E5.png Spike helps Ember fight Garble S6E5.png Spike pulling on Garble's ear S6E5.png Garble about to throw Spike S6E5.png Garble tosses Spike away S6E5.png Spike hits the ground hard S6E5.png Spike hangs over side of the bridge S6E5.png Garble --sick and tired of you two-- S6E5.png Garble --dragons don't do helping!-- S6E5.png Princess Ember --these dragons do!-- S6E5.png Ember flipping over Garble S6E5.png Ember about to toss Garble S6E5.png Ember tosses Garble off-screen S6E5.png Garble hits the ground hard S6E5.png Garble beaten and disoriented S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity clap for Ember S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity hear the other dragons S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity put their disguises back on S6E5.png Spike about to fall again S6E5.png Ember catches Spike before he falls S6E5.png Ember pulling Spike up S6E5.png Spike and Ember smiling S6E5.png Spike running to get the scepter S6E5.png Spike climbing crystal spires S6E5.png Spike looking at the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Spike picks up the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Bloodstone scepter surges with fire S6E5.png Spike holds the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Scepter surging with light and power S6E5.png Dragons see bloodstone scepter's surge S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity in awe S6E5.png Dragons in awe S6E5.png Princess Ember pleased smile S6E5.png |-| 12= Лорд Драконов Спайк/ Передача скипетра Эмбер ---- Garble menacing Princess Ember S6E5.png Garble hears Spike's booming voice S6E5.png Garble in utter disbelief S6E5.png Dragon Lord Spike standing tall S6E5.png Garble --but that means that you're...-- S6E5.png Princess Ember --the Dragon Lord-- S6E5.png Ember smirking; Garble shocked S6E5.png Ember bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png Dragons bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png Garble groaning S6E5.png Garble bowing to Dragon Lord Spike S6E5.png Dragon Lord Spike --that's right!-- S6E5.png Spike --go start your long journey home-- S6E5.png Spike sentences Garble to hugs S6E5.png Spike --don't tell them why-- S6E5.png Garble --but that'll be super embarrassing!-- S6E5.png Spike --I command you to do it!-- S6E5.png Garble grumbling as he walks away S6E5.png Garble hugging a blue dragon S6E5.png Blue dragon happy and smiling S6E5.png Ember --has a nice ring to it-- S6E5.png Spike taking Princess Ember's hand S6E5.png Spike gives Ember the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Ember holding the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Ember --you're the Dragon Lord now-- S6E5.png Spike --whoever brings the scepter back to your father-- S6E5.png Spike --you'll make a great leader-- S6E5.png Spike --just doing this to protect the ponies-- S6E5.png Spike --just as well as I would have-- S6E5.png Princess Ember --you sure about this--- S6E5.png Spike --my home is in Equestria-- S6E5.png Ember --at least one friend here too-- S6E5.png Spike giving Ember a hug S6E5.png Ember uncomfortable by Spike's hug S6E5.png Spike --it's called a hug!-- S6E5.png Ember --I don't know if I like it-- S6E5.png Ember blushing and patting Spike's head S6E5.png Twilight and Rarity d'awwing S6E5.png Ember and Spike hugging on the volcano bridge S6E5.png |-| 13= Лорд Драконов Эмбер / Возвращение домой ---- Torch waiting by himself S6E5.png Torch sees the glow of the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Ember returns with the bloodstone scepter S6E5.png Torch watches Ember return S6E5.png Torch angry close-up S6E5.png Ember stands up to Torch S6E5.png Torch enraged --I expressly told you-- S6E5.png Torch shouting --not to do it-- S6E5.png Torch talking back to her father S6E5.png Princess Ember --I won anyway-- S6E5.png Princess Ember lectures her father S6E5.png Dragons nodding in agreement S6E5.png Torch angry at his daughter S6E5.png Torch --I was wrong, Ember-- S6E5.png Torch acknowledges his daughter's abilities S6E5.png Torch --you will make an excellent leader-- S6E5.png Princess Ember thanking her father S6E5.png Princess Ember looking at the dragons S6E5.png Ember shouting --agree with him!-- S6E5.png Dragons look at each other in confusion S6E5.png Princess Ember --just kidding!-- S6E5.png Ember --that's not gonna be my thing-- S6E5.png Torch laughing heartily S6E5.png Torch --I present to you our new Dragon Lord-- S6E5.png Dragons cheer for Dragon Lord Ember S6E5.png Dragon Lord Ember waves to the dragons S6E5.png Garble hugging Torch's nose S6E5.png Torch --what is the meaning of this-!-- S6E5.png Garble --I can't tell you!-- S6E5.png Dragon Lord Ember laughing S6E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and Spike returning home S6E5.png Twilight Sparkle --the ponies will be safe-- S6E5.png Twilight --you've gained us a powerful ally-- S6E5.png Spike --and a new friend!-- S6E5.png Twilight --I could write to her anytime-- S6E5.png Twilight --with this much information-- S6E5.png Twilight --a whole book on dragons!-- S6E5.png Rarity --I gained tons of ideas-- S6E5.png Rarity --a new line of camouflage clothing!-- S6E5.png Rarity calls her new line --Camo-Maud-- S6E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and Spike walking back home S6E5.png |-| 14 = Рекламное ---- MLP Facebook header My Little Dragon Spike is Magic.jpg |-| en: Gauntlet of Fire/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона